defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Defender Program
As time progressed in The Old Republic, an era came to an end. The End of the Obroa Skai Enclave When the war broke out and changed the galaxy forever, The Obroa-Skai Enclave was one of the places hardest hit by the Sith invasion. With many members lost, and more lost over the following years. The Jedi Council had once asked the Enclave to rebuild to help strengthen the Jedi Order. The years of relentless Wars took its toll on the Enclave, seeing it caught up with the Republic forces as they helped take on the newly established New Sith Empire, after the reported death of the Sith Emperor. Many of the Enclave fell assisting the Republic as it took on the New Sith Empire, and more would be lost as the battlefront shifted to the world of Makeb. Master Modos Aoda the last surviving Elder of the Enclave, called for an evacuation of all Force Academy forces and a regroup aboard the Republic assigned flag ship, Defender One. Gathered in their cruiser, the ship came under attack from Sith Forces. Forcing the evacuation as the Imperial forces with the newly acquired Isotope 5 powered blaster canons tore Defender One apart. Escape from Makeb With the chaos of the battle around them a few escape pods managed to get free from the ruins, one containing Master Modos, and his Apprentice Darka. They knew not everyone made it off alive, but were lucky to be collected by a passing Republic vessel days later. Returning to Tython, Modos reported the event to the Jedi Council, informing them the last remains of the Enclave had been destroyed with the ship. Taking the loss personally, the Old Jedi Master with drew from many interactions, choosing to keep to himself as the years went by, becoming distant and preferring to meditate and read in his private quarters in the Temple. Restless and annoyed, the Apprentice assisted the Order in ways he could, helping on assignment and under taking the Orders Knight trails and obtaining the rank of Knight. Becoming more confident and pro active, Darka began to seek out and follow leads of possible survivors. The Starweaver Beacon As the Wars waged on, from Sith Empire to Revanite. Darka was at the forefront of the Republic efforts, and time spent between battles, he followed leads. Tracking down old friends, and bringing them together once again. An idea was proposed, to light a beacon and have it act as a point for all old friends to be able to see and find when they felt ready to come look. Approaching the Republic Navy, a request was put in for a new ship. One to act as a beacon, to be set with a comm frequency all old members used to use, and relay it across the Galaxy, Originally being denied, Dark was able to pull a few strings and the Republic was able to spare a small cruiser. Naming it The Starweaver, in honor of the late Graxul Starweaver Smuggler and pilot legend. The relay was set, and launched. Finally those who had been looking would now be able to find their way home The Defender Program With the Beacon launched, a few more old friends made their way back, but the reunion was cut short with the arrival of the Empire of Zakuul, once again the Galaxy was shaken up. The Republic was close to being wiped out, and the Sith Empire too. Reaching out to his old Master, Darka consulted Modos on what they should do to help, as the Jedi Order felt like it was crumbling around them The Defender Program was born, the idea to use and operate from the Flagship, continue the ways of the Jedi, and work with those forces of the Republic who wanted to work along side of what was left of the former Enclave to help the galaxy.